The Phantom of the Opera Crew Arrives in Gates
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: {This is a re-do or a heavily edited version of my former story! I deleted the old one. Rated M for language.} Back in the summer of 2011, I ended up on a crazy journey. It all started out with the Gerard Butler version of the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera falling at my feet randomly. I thought my summer would be boring. I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Welcome to my re-do of TPCAIG! Things are going to be hectic for a while, just thought I'd warn you. You'll see some major differences with each character and perhaps longer (or more) chapters in the story! Please be patient with me. Updates may be slow so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. (Hopefully soon.)

Erik: Would you please just get on with it? There are people who must read the story.

Amethyst: Hold on a minute! I'm getting to it! *narrows my eyes at him*

Erik: *sighs* Fine, just hurry up.

Amethyst: *continues to glare* Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera nor do I own its characters. All belong to the great Andrew Lloyd Webber! Hope you enjoy my re-do!

* * *

(In the summer of 2011, I am just getting off the bus as I have finished my last day of the school year. )

Me: *grins as I begin walking down the path to my house* Summer vacation is finally here! Now I get to see my friends more often and- *a distant yelling is heard above my head* What the-? *I look up and scream in shock*

*The Phantom (or Erik as we phangirls know him as) makes a faceplant into the ground at my feet. He slowly stands up and wipes the dirt off his attire.*

Erik: *looks around in surprise and slight fear* How strange. I could have sworn I was still in the opera house not…here. *turns and spots me staring at him* Who are you supposed to be? Where are we?

Me: *still stunned* I…uh…well…

Erik: Low intelligence. Great.

Me: *glares* Oi! My name is Shianne but you can just call me Shy. Whatever you want to call me is fine, really. *glare fades into an excited smirk* We're in the beautiful town (full sarcasm voice here) of Gates, North Carolina! *glances at my house*

Erik: *follows my glance* North Carolina? Are we in the States, then? I also take it due to your knowing glance that the house over there is where you live?

Me: Yep. We're in the United States and that is most definitely where I live. Oh and I should probably tell you that you're in the wrong time period.

Erik: I haven't noticed. (full sarcasm voice here as well apparently) So what year is this then?

Me: Hmm…try…2011.

Erik: Wait, what?! 2011? I'm in the future! Tell me, mademoiselle, does my work reach out to this time even now?

Me: In a way, kind of. You're- *stops and shakes my head* We'll get to that in a little bit. Something tells me we need to get to my house right now.

Erik: If you say so.

*I lead him further down the path and into my house. My two dogs meet us at the door, barking excitedly and jumping at us*

Me: Spot, Destiny! Get down! *laughs and pets their heads*

Erik: *looks uncertain and moves to keep his cape out of their reach*

Me: *notices Erik's reaction* I promise they don't bite unless you attack them or any of us. They're really friendly. The black and brown one is Destiny. The white and brown one, her son, is known as Spot. They're just really friendly. *smiles*

Erik: Interesting names but alright. *carefully pats their heads*

Me: By the way, you will more than likely meet my mom and brother. My dad's not here for the time being. He's…well…in Iraq. The Middle East.

Erik: I know where Iraq is, thank you. *raises eyebrow*

*Suddenly my brother walks into the utility room where we are and gapes at Erik*

Jake: Oh not another one!

Me: Another one? Who else is here?

Jake: *shakes his head* Some fruitcake and his wife or so they said. I don't know. I didn't ask for their names.

Erik: *tries not to laugh but fails* Fruitcake? I think I know of whom he speaks.

Me: *doesn't even try to keep from laughing* So do I. Well, let's go see these visitors. Shall we?

Jake: I just directed them into your room. Told them not to get into anything cause you'll kill them but I doubt they really listened.

*Slightly alarmed, I rush through the house and into my room with the Phantom right behind me. We open the door.*

Me: Fruitcake is right.

Raoul: Hey! *looks hurt and then curious* Who are you?

Erik: *steps into the doorway and sneers in disgust* It would be you.

*It is just as Jake said. Raoul (the fruitcake) and his wife (Christine) are sitting on MY bed. It appears as if they got into everything!)

Raoul: Stay back! *looks afraid and attempts to hide behind Christine*

Christine: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?

Erik: He can't even hurt a fly!

Me: *sighs in annoyance* Would all of you shut up? Look, I'm just going to explain some things and what I think happened to the three of you.

Raoul: Just keep him away from us!

Me: *glares at him* Look, Fop, I didn't ask for your opinion! Erik has every right to be here even if it is due to a damn loophole!

*I receive dumbfounded stares from all three of them.*

Me: What?

Erik: Did you just call him a fop?

Me: Yes. That's what the phangirls call him though personally, I think I might just prefer to call him a fruitcake.

Erik: *starts laughing*

Raoul: Christine, the weird girl and the Phantom are being mean to me!

Christine: *rolls her eyes but pats his head soothingly* It's alright, dear. They don't mean it.

Me: Speak for yourself. *snickers*

Erik: Oh, I think I could grow to like you.

Me: Yay! *clears my throat and sits at the edge of my bed* Alright. Let me just go ahead and explain. I said a little to Erik earlier and-

Erik: Wait, how do you know my name? *narrows his eyes and pulls out his lasso*

Christine: *eyes widen as does Raoul's* His name is Erik?

Raoul: His name is Erik?

Me: That's what she just said and yes that is his name! *turns to Erik* You can just put that thing away, right now! I only know your name due to other fanfictions as well as research.

Erik: Fanfictions?

Me: *sighs* Can I just get to what I was saying before all of you ask questions?

*All three of them nod their heads.*

Me: Thank you! Alright, my name is Shianne or Shy for those who wish to call me that. *rolls my eyes at Raoul* Not Weird Girl or anything stupid like that! All three of you are now in the year of 2011 and in the place of Gates, North Carolina. Currently, you are in my house. I don't know why. It just happens. Some kind of loophole or plot hole or something similar. I'm no scientist so I wouldn't know.

Christine: Wait, what?

Me: Do not even think of making me explain again. Just do not! That's all I can really tell you other than humans made some advances in all areas since your time. Electricity is more than just for rich people or theatres. We have machines or technology that helps us with food and other sources for living. It includes entertainment, such as computers and television. You can see a movie or play without going to theatres. Well, on certain things. *grins* For the time being, all three of you are stuck with me!

Erik: We are?

Raoul: With him? Are you serious?

Erik and I: SHUT UP, FOP!

Me: Already catching up on lingo, I see. *grins at Erik*

Erik: *looks smug* Oh yes.

Christine: *holding Raoul as he cries due to our 'meanness'* You don't have to be rude to my husband!

Me: Oh sure we do! Besides, we won't be the only ones! Others will call him that or even worse names. Hell, they may even pick up on the fruitcake thing if they haven't already. It's why we're called Phangirls.

Erik: Fan…girls?

Me: No. Phangirls. P-H-A-N-G-I-R-L-S. Put it together. It sounds like fangirls but spelled differently. As I was trying to explain earlier, Erik, your story has been put into print and on screens. There are movies, fanfictions, stories, books, musicals, and other things about you. They even made a sequel which was just terrible.

Christine: So we're famous? *smiles*

Me: Well, yes. Howver, people have mixed opinions on the three of you. Erik is most loved because we kind of…pity him. *winces* As for you…well….you're both loved and hated. Many, including I, believe you should have chosen to stick with Erik because Raoul is just more into himself. I don't say I don't understand why because…well…I kind of do.

Erik: Why thank you ever so much!

Me: Not like that! I still wish she had chosen you instead of the fop here.

Raoul: What about me? Does anyone like me?

Me: If they do, there's very few who do. You're hated for lots of reasons that I don't feel like pointing out.

Raoul: *cries against Christine's shoulder* No one loves me!

Christine: What am I, a ghost?

Erik and I: *rolls our eyes and exchange looks of disgust*

Raoul: *brightens up and smiles at Christine* You're right! I'm sorry, love.

Me: Oh, gag me with a pitchfork. Oh and one thing… *notices the mess in my room* What the hell happened to my ROOM?

*Christine and Raoul look slightly embarrassed*

Christine: Well…

Raoul: We were curious about your…things.

Christine: So we kind of went through it.

Raoul: Sorry?

*A moment of silence*

Me: *turns red with anger* You both…got curious…and decided to go through my stuff….WITHOUT PICKING IT UP AFTERWORDS?

Erik: How long have you two been here, anyway?

Raoul: Um, not long.

Christine: *blushes* Maybe five minutes before you two came inside.

*Another moment of silence*

Me: *lunges toward Raoul* YOU STUPID FOP! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!

Raoul: *lets out a terrified squeak and attempts to hide again behind Christine* It wasn't just me! Christine did it too!

Me: *freezes and gives Christine a stern look* Don't do it again.

Christine: Yes, ma'am!

Raoul: Oh come on! You're trying to attack me but only give her a stern look! Why must you hate me so?

Me: *resumes lunging and ends up trying to strangle the fop to death* BECAUSE YOU ARE A FOP AND HAD NO NEED TO GO THROUGH MY THINGS! Has no one ever taught you not to touch things that don't belong to you?!

Christine: Phantom, stop her!

Erik: *is laughing throughout the whole thing* Why? I find this hilarious!

Christine: Please? *gives him a pout*

Erik: Fine. I do add note that I don't like this very much but I could never really resist your pout, mon ange. (mon ange= French for my angel) *moves to pull me off a purple Raoul*

Raoul: *gasps for air* T-thank y-you!

Erik: I didn't do it for you, fruitcake.

Me: *curses at Raoul but laughs at Erik's nickname for him*

* * *

Amethyst: I think we might just leave it there for the first chapter.

Raoul: Oh, come on! Why must I end up getting strangled?

Erik: Because you went through her things.

Christine: Speaking of, I'm really sorry about going through your things. *looks sad*

Amethyst: Christine, you've been forgiven. I don't really have a huge problem with you. It's Fop over here who I still wish to kill. *glares at said Fop*

Raoul: *gulps*

Amethyst: To all my readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much! Please leave a review if you wish me to continue this. You can even provide me with some ideas for future material! ^^ I will try to mention each review in future chapters because I do appreciate every single one I get.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me again! :3 Here is the second chapter of my re-do for The Phantom of the Opera Crew Arrives in Gates! Erik, here, is going to do our disclaimer! Take it away, buddy!

Erik: Must I?

Amethyst: Yes. -_- Yes, you must.

Erik: *snorts* Amethyst Dagger aka Shianne aka Shy does not own me, Christine, the Fop, or The Phantom of the Opera. All belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber respectively.

Amethyst: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Christine: I know you guys hate him but could you at least try not to pick on him so much?

Me: Let me think about that.

Erik and I: *exchange glances* Nope.

Raoul: You guys are mean.

Me: So?

Erik: I don't see any problem with that.

Me: Just thought of something. We might have to go over some rules while you three are here as well as set up sleeping destinations for when it's time for bed.

Christine: Rules?

Erik: I follow no rules!

Me: You will under my roof. *glares at him* I mean it. These are extremely important and need to be followed even if you're the damn Phantom of the Opera.

Erik: But I am-

Me: I'm not finished! Okay, rule one. No one touches the stove or microwave until I teach you how to use it. I handle the food. Got it?

*All three of them nod, Erik does so surly*

Me: Rule two! There's no murdering, maiming, torturing, or anything violent in the house. Not unless you're doing it to Fop.

Raoul: What? That's not fair! *glances nervously at a grinning Erik*

Christine: He's right! The Phantom will surely kill him!

Erik: Not without a bit of torture. Let me have some fun at least.

Me: Oh alright. Even if it's the Fop, you can't do any of what I said.

Erik: Damn it.

Me: Rule three. Do not go on the internet. There are things that will surely blind the three of you or you'll become so addicted you turn into me.

Christine: Into you?

Erik: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: Basically, you'll obsess over whatever catches your eye and you will never want to get off the computer. Can't have that. It ruins the mind.

Raoul: Didn't you hint that you do that?

Me: *glares*

Raoul: *shuts up*

Me: Yes but thank you so much for pointing that out! Anyway, rule four. If you break it, I'm opening a can of whoop-ass. You will pay for it dearly. I have several revenge/punishments in hand.

Christine: Yikes.

Me: Last but not least, rule five! If I say do something or not to do something, obey.

Erik: You are not my master!

Me: I'm not going to treat you like a slave or anything! I'm not that cruel! I'm just trying to look out for you and make sure you don't get hurt or hurt others!

Raoul: Gee, thanks…

Me: I already know that you are going to do stupid stuff. That's what makes the whole thing funny. I'm not saying that you have to follow my every command. Not at all.

Erik: Fine…

Me: *rolls my eyes* Just five rules. That's all I'm asking.

*Someone knocks on the door*

Me: What?

*Jake enters the room*

Jake: Are these weirdos staying? Mom needs to know if she needs to set up the couch bed.

Me: We were just about to get to that. Right. They are staying but we just got to figure out sleeping destinations.

Erik: I'm not sleeping beside fruitcake.

Raoul: Nor I with him! *to Erik* Could you please stop calling me that?

Erik: No.

Jake: *snickers* Fine. I'll tell Mom to stick fruitcake with his wife. *to Christine* Are you really married to him?

Christine: In fact, I am! *frowns*

Raoul: Stop calling me fruitcake!

Me: It's either fruitcake or Fop. Now, hush it. *to Jake* That's fine.

Erik: Then where shall I be sleeping?

Me: In here with me. Just make sure you stay on your side of the bed and that you keep your hands to yourself.

Jake: Oh hell no. He's sleeping on the couch.

Me: No he isn't. That's just mean.

Erik: Keep my hands to myself? I'm not a pervert!

Me: You could be. How should I know?

Erik: *glares at me*

Jake: *looks at Erik* You better keep your hands off of her. If she tells me-

Me: Jake, shut up! Go tell Mom that the F-Raoul and Christine will be taking the couch while Erik bunks with me. *rolls my eyes*

*Jake makes a face but leaves to do so*

Christine: Thank you for saying his name, Shy! *smiles*

Raoul: Yeah, thank you!

Me: Ugh…now I feel dirty.

Erik: As well you should. It's Fop or Fruitcake.

Me: Or Fopster.

Erik: Maybe Fopgirl?

Raoul: Stop it! I am-

Me: Nobody cares who you are!

Raoul: *bursts into tears*

Christine: *glares at us as she tries to comfort the crybaby*

Me: So, now that the rules and sleeping arrangements are made, what should I do with you guys?

Erik: You are familiar with this time and place. We're not. You should be giving ideas.

Me: Right…well…we could always watch a movie! I have several. *notices Erik's interested look* Yes, I do have two versions of The Phantom of the Opera. One is the 25th Anniversary version which is a musical and the other is the 2004 version. You know, now that I think about it, you three seem to portray the 2004 version.

Christine: Really?

Raoul: *sniffling* C-could we watch i-it?

Me: Only if you stop stuttering.

Erik: I hate to agree with the Fop but could we? I want to see how much they got my life wrong.

Me: Or right. You never know. I can even provide snacks. *smiles*

Christine: Ooh, really? We're allowed to eat at the theatre?

Me: We're going to be watching it in here. No need to go to the theatre. Besides, the movie isn't out in theaters.

Christine: Oh. *looks disappointed*

Raoul: How are we going to watch it in here?

Me: *points to television and DVD player* That, my friends and Fop, is what we call a television. It's basically a box with lights that show moving pictures. The DVD player, the smaller box, is where we put a CD or DVD in which holds its own movie inside.

Raoul: Wait, why wasn't I a part of your friends?

Erik: Even I thought that was obvious, fruitcake.

Me: Simple. You're not my friend. You're just a tag-a-long.

Christine: Can we just get to the movie?

Erik: As well as the snacks!

Me: *rolls my eyes* Yes. Yes, we can. Let me just grab the DVD and snacks real quick.

*I quickly go grab the DVD and snacks (which consist of various candy, chips, and soda).*

Erik: *is studying the label of a soda* What is Coca Cola?

Me: A soda or pop. It all depends on where you come from or whatever. It's also known as Coke. They said it used to be made of literal cocaine.

Christine: Which is…?

Me: An illegal drug.

Erik: *quickly puts the soda down*

Me: It isn't now! It's just made of sugars and water. Trust me, it's really good.

*I turn the TV and DVD player on. The DVD goes in the slot of the DVD player. The movie begins.*

Christine: Wow! What happened to the opera house?

Me: *turns to stare at her*

Christine: Oh yeah. My bad. *blushes*

*Here comes old F-Raoul. I'm trying not to call him Fop constantly even though I want to. Ah, screw it. Here comes old Fop!*

Erik: *snickers*

Raoul: I'm…I'm so…OLD. My hair is practically gone! *gingerly touches the hair he has now*

Me: Duh. It happens to everyone-unless you have a wig. *glances at Erik*

Erik: Wait, how did you know—never mind.

Me: Alright, shush!

*Now we can see Madame (?) Giry. How the hell is she still alive?*

Christine: Oh my goodness, is that-?

Me: Yeah. There's your old ballet teacher.

Erik: Which begs the question, how is she alive especially since fruitcake is older than dirt?

Raoul: Now that's not right! I'm not older than dirt. Besides, you would be too at that point.

Me: Fop, shut up.

*Dramatic music plays. The theatre is suddenly getting clean and golden again.*

Erik: Now that's just impossible. *is drinking some of the Coke*

Me: No, they're showing how everyone is remembering the past after seeing the chandelier. *eyes Erik carefully*

Christine: Phantom, could you pass me some of that? Please?

Me: You know, you can just call him Erik.

Erik: *passes her the soda with a wide grin on his face* Here you go, mon ange.

Raoul: *watches with envy, eating some of the potato chips*

*Now we can see Carlotta getting knocked down by the curtain thanks to a certain Phantom*

Erik: HAHA! Evil toady Carlotta getting knocked down because I am such a genius!

*Silence on our part*

Me: Erik… you might want to cut back on the soda. Like, all of it.

Erik: It's so good, though! *pouts and clings to a new bottle of soda which just happens to be Mountain Dew*

Christine: Erik…

Erik: Fine. *drops the soda bottle*

*I hastily collect all soda bottles and hide it from him*

Raoul: I didn't even get to have any.

Me: *sighs and passes him a bottle of Mountain Dew* Just keep it out of Erik's grasp. *points at Erik* Don't even think about it!

Erik: Aww…

*Christine is singing Think of Me in the movie and suddenly the view turns to a young Raoul*

Raoul: I'm so handsome. *grins* Look, Christine, there I am!

Christine: Yes, dear, I know.

Erik and I: *making gag noises at each other*

*Now Christine goes into her room and Raoul soon joins her*

Me: Question. If you were going to go out with Raoul, why were you in your bedroom clothes?

Christine: I…I don't know.

Erik: I was wondering that myself.

Raoul: Little Lotte, I-

Me: Shut. UP.

*Theme song for the movie begins to play*

Me: *starts singing along* In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came.

Erik: You're a very good singer.

Me: Thank you.

*I spot the horse!*

Me: He's so beautiful! *bounces in my spot on the floor*

*All three stare at me in confusion*

Me: What?

Erik: Nothing. Never mind.

*One of my favorite songs, Music of the Night, begins.*

Christine: The strange part of this is coming soon.

Raoul: Strange?

Me: *is staring at Erik with a smile on my face*

Erik: Stop staring at me. That's just…odd.

*BOOM! Fake Christine in a bridal gown is revealed and movie Christine passes out*

Raoul: WHAT? *gapes at Erik*

Erik: I did plan on making her my bride! Why is everyone so surprised at that?

Christine: It was creepy! Would you want to see a model of your face staring at you?

Erik: …

Me: *gasps* Christine!

Raoul: That was a bit harsh, don't you think?

Christine: T-that's not what I meant! *quickly hugs Erik* There's nothing wrong with your face. Really.

Me: You better apologize to him. *gives Erik a hug too*

Erik: *pats my shoulder* It's alright. She's not the first. *To Raoul* Don't even think of hugging me.

Raoul: I wasn't.

*Now in Notes, we see Raoul storming into the Opera shouting for Christine*

Christine: Really?

Raoul: I was worried! Did you honestly think I'd just take that note as a joke?

Erik: Yes.

Raoul: …

*Carlotta is singing the lead while Christine is playing the silent page boy*

Erik: I warned them! I warned them what would happen if Christine didn't play the lead!

Christine: Truthfully, I wish you hadn't change her…whatever she used for her voice. I hated that dress AND the wig.

Erik: You deserve to play the lead NOT the damn page boy.

Me: Shush! Eat your snacks.

*Erik laughs as Carlotta begins freaking out over her true voice*

Me: *snickers* That's just hilarious. Erik, you are the best!

Erik: Why, thank you, Madame.

*Raoul and Christine flee to the roof*

Raoul: It's our song!

Christine: I like this part.

Me: Another question for you. Considering he's the damn Phantom of the Opera, why would you think he'd not be on the roof?

Christine: I honestly thought he'd be watching the show still!

Me: He just killed a man!

Christine: Admiring his work?

Erik: Are you serious?

Raoul: I should have thought of that myself.

Christine: *is fuming now*

*Tears come to my eyes as The Phantom screams at the top of the roof*

Me: *hugs Erik tightly* You poor man!

Erik: Um…

*Surprisingly we all stay silent during Masquerade and all the way til Raoul and Erik are fighting at the Graveyard*

Me: KICK HIS ASS, ERIK!

Christine: Shy!

Raoul: He was trying to kill me!

Erik: Well, you were trying to steal Christine from me!

Raoul: She wasn't even yours to begin with!

Erik: FRUITCAKE!

Raoul: IDIOT!

Erik: FOPSTER!

Raoul: FREAK!

Me: BOYS! Shut up! *glares at both of them*

*They mutter under their breath but the movie continues! We reach the Point of No Return*

Christine: I have to say that I loved my costume in this.

Me: Actually, so did I. This is one of my favorite scenes in the entire movie.

Erik: Which one is your top favorite?

Me: You singing Music of the Night, hands down.

Erik: *grins smugly*

*Movie Raoul is now being choked to death*

Raoul: You say you're not a monster.

Christine: *is crying just like Movie Christine is* Why did you need to kill him?

Me: *rolls my eyes at them both*

*Movie Christine kisses Movie Erik*

Me: Awwwwwwwh! So adorable! See, this is why you should've went with him!

Erik: *smiles at Christine*

Raoul: *glares at us both*

*Old Movie Raoul reaches Movie Christine's grave*

Christine: O_O

Erik: She…died?

Raoul: Wait, she died? I was looking at the ring wrapped around the rose! Christine, you gave him your ring?!

Me: Is that the only freaking thing you noticed?

Christine: What she said! I died and you care more about the ring!

Raoul: Christine, wait, I didn't mean it!

*Christine flees the room, crying, while Raoul follows after her*

Me: Well, that could have gone better.

Erik: No! That was priceless! Now, how is that any different than the musical version?

Me: We'll watch it some other time. You'll know then. *notices that barely any of the snacks had been eaten* I'm surprised that none of you ate that much.

Erik: Can I have-

Me: No soda for you, buddy.

Erik: *sulks*

* * *

Alrighty then. That's the end of that chapter! It was even longer than the last one. I am so proud of myself! ^^ So tell me what you guys thought of it! Was it too long? Still too short? Too weird? Cliché? Anything! Leave me a review with your opinion. :)

Erik: Could I please have some soda?

Amethyst: No! You can have juice, milk, or water. Take your pick.

Erik: *swears *

Also, leave me some suggestions for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Numero Tres in TPCAIG! All in one day! Not too bad for an author who really hasn't written in months if not a year. I am so sorry for that by the way. Well! Guess who's doing the disclaimer this time? *eyes Raoul knowingly* Don't screw it up.

Raoul: I don't…plan to? *clears his throat* Amethyst Dagger does not own Er-The Phantom, Christine, myself, or the Phantom of the Opera. We belong to a man known as Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Amethyst: You ruined it.

Raoul: What? How?!

Amethyst: You stumbled over what you should call Erik! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next piece of the story! :)

* * *

Me: *is still asleep*

Erik: *is holding an air horn provided by my brother* I hope she doesn't use her revenge thing on me. *pauses then hits the button*

Air Horn: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP

Me: WHAT THE HELL? *falls out of bed* Ow!

Erik: About time you woke up! It's nearly noon!

Me: *stands up, rubbing my back* You, sir, are an ass. *glares at him*

Erik: I was told to use this. Your brother said it was how he wakes you up.

Me: He's never used that on me! I'm going to kill him slowly and—did you say it was almost noon?

Erik: Um, yes?

*I shoo him out of the room so I can get dressed then go into the living room*

Me: Where's the other two?

Erik: Said something about waiting for you by the truck. I was told to get you up and ready.

Me: Ready for what, exactly?

Mom: *is passing by* Hurry up and get your shoes. We're going to the mall today.

Me: Awesome! *drags a bewildered Erik to the truck where we see Jake, Christine, and the Fop*

Jake: *spots us and grins* I see it worked.

Erik: You lied to me! She said you never get her up with that.

Me: *glares at Jake* You're lucky you're my brother. I should kill you for such an offense.

Erik: *whispers to Raoul* You should do that tomorrow when I wake up before her.

Raoul: No, thanks. I prefer to live.

Christine: What he said.

Erik: Well I prefer he died but you don't see me killing him just yet.

Raoul: Keyword yet!

Mom: *is getting into the driver's seat* Guys! Get in, already! We don't have all day!

Me: Sorry!

*The rest of us pile into the truck. Jake and I are in the front with me being in the middle while the other three are in the back. For everyone's sake, I put Christine in the middle.*

Me: Erik, did you leave the lasso at home?

Mom: Does he really carry it with him everywhere?

Raoul and Christine: Yes.

Jake: Cool!

Me: *rolls my eyes*

Erik: No…?

Me: Are you lying?

*Christine goes into his pocket and pulls the lasso out*

Christine: He was! It was in his pocket!

*I take the lasso away, causing Erik to pout*

Me: Remember the rules I spoke of yesterday? They are still up for whenever we go somewhere. This includes the mall!

Erik: I wasn't going to use it or anything of the sort!

Raoul: Bull.

Erik: *glares at him*

*We arrive at the mall where Mom drops Christine, Raoul, Erik, and I at the south entrance.*

Mom: Jake and I will meet you guys later. We'll be at a different part of the mall so behave.

Me: Yes, Mom. Bye!

*Mom and Jake drive off to park somewhere else*

Me: Alright, guys. Let's go into- *notices the three are missing*- the mall?

*I rush into the mall and look around. Christine's quickly spotted in the pet store. Yay.*

Me: *running to her side* You know, you're not really supposed to be wandering off on your own.

Christine: I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what the mall really is and caught sight of these little guys. *points to an adorable puppy* Look! Isn't she cute?

*We coo and giggle over the playful puppy*

Christine: Do you think we can play with her?

Me: Ye-wait, no. We can't. We need to find the others. Did they say where they were going?

Christine: Well, I believe Erik said something about candles. Raoul, I'm sure, is probably looking for a hairdresser.

Me: Seriously?

Christine: His hair is hard to handle!

Me: No…comment. Let's just see if we can find Erik first. He's easier.

*We walk around the mall until I spot Erik in Yankee Candles. To my shock and surprise, he has the lasso which just happens to be around the cashier's throat.*

Erik: I chose those candles specifically! They are MINE. I WANT THEM!

Cashier: *turning purple* Sir….you…need to…pay…

Me: OH MY GODS! *runs over to Erik and hits him*

*Erik quickly unwraps the lasso from the guy's neck and looks sheepish*

Cashier: He is crazy! Completely insane! Choking me for candles!

Me: I am so, so sorry. He's from the mental ward and this was his day off. I'm so, so sorry! This will not happen again! Here, let me pay for those…

*I end up paying for a whole bag of candles and we quickly leave the store*

Me: *glaring at Erik* First, the air horn. Now, the candles. Do you want me to kill you or something?

Erik: No, not really.

Christine: I thought I gave that thing to Shy anyway.

Erik: You see…I kind of stole it back when we all went into the mall without her. When she was speaking, she wasn't paying any attention.

Me: …

Christine: Oh…

Erik: Sorry.

Me: Hand it over.

Erik: But-

Me: NOW.

*He quickly gives me the lasso*

Me: *goes over to a trash can and throws it inside*

Erik: What was that for?!

Me: MOVE! Keep moving!

Erik: *sulks but walks forward*

*More walking around the mall and we end up running into Raoul. He's also having problems due to the hairdresser yelling at him for not having money.*

Me: Oh, what's wrong now?!

Raoul: *in tears* This man is being mean by screaming horrible things at me because I offered him my gold buttons in exchange for his services.

Hairdresser: This idiot doesn't have money! I don't offer free services!

Me: For the love of- *quickly shoves a twenty into the man's hand* THERE. There is your money. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble!

Hairdresser: Just get out! Get out! Don't come back, either!

*We leave the salon place*

Me: Is there anything else you boys are going to do that requires me using my money for something?!

Erik and Raoul: No.

Christine: I'm sorry, Shy.

Me: You already apologized. I forgive you. As for you two, knock it off. *sighs* Let's just have fun, shall we? I haven't even introduced you to what the mall really has.

*I take them to Spencers which is a really bad idea on my part*

Christine: *examines a pot leaf necklace* Shy, what's this?

Me: Supposed to resemble Marijuana.

Christine: Which is?

Me: An illegal drug like cocaine.

Christine: *moves on to something else*

*While I look at the different belts and jewelry, a guy wearing a Spencers tag comes up to me.*

Guy: Hey, are you the one who was with the two guys?

Me: *is dreading what comes next* Two guys?

Guy: Yeah. One is wearing some kind of mask and some kind of tux. Why is he even wearing that in the middle of the day? The other guy kind of looks like a girl. Let me guess, gay?

Me: *facepalms* That's them. No, Raoul is not gay. The other woman who came with me happens to be his wife.

Guy: Cover up? *coughs* Anyway…you might want to go get them. They're in the back of the store.

Me: Oh shit. *runs off*

*Erik is laughing his ass off at a struggling Raoul. Raoul is now handcuffed (fuzzy pink handcuffs, mind you* to what appears to be a display stripper pole. He is also facing the varieties of vibrators and the like.*

Erik: Pick which one you would use, Fop.

Christine: Phantom, unlock him!

Raoul: MY EYES! I'm blind!

Me: Erik! I swear, I am going to KILL you. *quickly unhooks poor Fop and hangs up the handcuffs* Why did you have to do that? What did I say earlier about the rules?!

Erik: Don't know. What about them?

Me: *fuming*

*Spencers is probably happy to see the back of us. I then decide to take them to various clothing stores such as Aeropostle and American Eagle for the guys. Body Central for Christine.*

Erik: Why are we here?

Me: You guys need some clothes. Everyone is going to question why you're wearing out-of-date outfits especially Christine. The only people who wear that are those in reenactments or movies. Maybe plays.

Raoul: Well, we are in a movie.

Me: Not at this moment! You guys need to fit in as best as you can. Besides, aren't you hot? It is summer now.

Christine: I am kind of hot now that you said something.

Raoul: I like my outfit…but I guess I can deal with clothes of this period.

Erik: Well, I'm not. I'm going to keep wearing this.

Me: Erik.

Erik: You said we need to fit in as best as we can. I can't. I'm wearing a mask and even without it, I look like a freak. I don't feel like enduring taunts about it. So with or without clothes, I will never fit in.

Me: Actually, no one will really mind. Look. I'll show you. Take off your mask.

All three of them: What?

Raoul: You're kidding.

Me: No, I'm really not. *to Erik* Take it off.

Erik: Did you not just hear my short little speech about my face?

Me: I did and I'm trying to prove you wrong. Take the mask off before I do it.

Erik: *shakes his head stubbornly*

Me: I'm not trying to embarrass you. It's just for a minute at most. Please?

Erik: Fine. If I'm made fun of or teased, you have to promise not to force me to wear 'modern' clothes.

Me: Deal.

Erik: *pauses, sighs, then takes off his mask*

*People don't react much to his shock*

Erik: What?

Me: See? I told you! Oh and you have to wear modern clothes now. HA!

Erik: *grumbles but smiles*

*The boys each get three pairs of jeans (Raoul chose PINK skinny jeans as a pair!) and five shirts. I also convinced them to grab a package of underwear from the Target inside the mall. Christine ended up with a couple of dresses, three shirts, two bras, a package of underwear, a skirt, and two pairs of jeans. With our purchases, we had toward the food court*

Me: So what do you guys think?

Raoul: The mall is amazing once you get past all the mean hairdressers.

Erik: Don't forget the stupid candle cashiers.

Me: Those were entirely your fault. I will admit that the hairdresser was probably a bit mean.

Raoul: HA!

Me: Shut it. Now, let's get something to eat! After that, we'll just window shopping. Let me know if you see anything that fascinates you OTHER than the candle shop or hairdresser.

*The boys nod as I choose where to eat. We end up getting Chinese and eat it at a nearby table before throwing the trash away.*

Me: Alright. Window shopping!

Christine: Can we go back to the pet store?

Me: Um, not right now. Tell you what. When we are about to leave, we'll head over there. Deal?

Christine: *smiles* Okay!

Erik: I noticed that there was a music store down the other end. I saw your mother and brother there.

Me: Really? What did they say?

Erik: Your mother said hey and said around four we need to head back to your truck. Truck is vehicle, right?

Me: Yeah. Hm. We have about an hour left. Let's go to FYE then we'll go to the pet store.

Christine: YAY!

*We head toward FYE which is an amazing place. It holds all sorts of stuff besides music.*

Me: You all can look but do not touch anything. If someone comes up to me with a complaint, I swear I will sort out my first punishment!

*Suffice to say, it didn't go well.*

Me and Christine: *looking through the CDs*

Me: See anything you might like?

Christine: He sounds good. *holds up a Josh Groban CD*

Me: Good choice! I'll buy that for you when we're about to leave.

Christine: Okay! Thank you!

Raoul: SHIANNE! CHRISTINE!

Me: For the love of Hell's Bells, what now?!

*The two of us follow his voice. I end up facepalming in frustration when I see Raoul being choked by various cables with Erik standing in the sidelines. Erik seems proud of his work or he did until he spotted the rage on my face.*

Erik: Uh oh.

Raoul: *still choking*

Christine: Raoul! Oh, dear! *runs to his side and helps him get free* Those evil cords!

Raoul: H-He's the one who did this to me! *stands straight up while rubbing his neck* I'm going to kill him!

Erik: Come up with a better joke, fruitcake!

*Raoul and Erik run around the store, Raoul trying to kill Erik the whole time*

Random Woman: *comes up to me* Is this normal?

Me: I think so. Yeah.

R. Woman: *sees my face and leaves*

*Two hours later, we are home.*

Erik: *sporting a black eye* I'm glad that's over! *glares at Raoul*

Raoul: *sporting a black eye and a bloody nose* So am I! You're mean to me! *glares at Erik, crying*

Christine: *glances at me while soothing her husband* Guys, that's enough.

Raoul: He started it!

Erik: Did not.

Raoul: Did too.

Erik: Did not!

Raoul: Did too!

Erik: DID NOT!

Raoul: DID TOO!

Me: Would you just SHUT THE HELL UP!

*I stand up in a rage, suddenly holding rope in my hands*

Erik: Are you about to replace my lasso?

Me: NO! I'm not replacing ANYTHING. You two are the most childish idiots I've ever dealt with! So now…penalty time.

Christine: Penalty time?

Me: Penalty time. *blinks* Ooh, boy. I've been watching Even Villains Need Groceries too much on Youtube.

Erik: What is Y-

Me: Never you mind! *glowers at him* Christine, I'm going to need your help. Go get my brother and tell him that I need him.

Christine: Yes, ma'am. *exits the room*

*Jake and Christine come back five minutes later*

Jake: What now?!

Me: I need to you to tie these two together. Make sure they can't move their hands and feet! In fact, I want them facing each other as well!

Erik and Raoul: WHAT?

Raoul: I don't want to face him!

Erik: I don't want to be tied up against him!

Me: Too bad! This is only part of your punishment!

*Twenty minutes later. Erik and Raoul are tied up and facing each other. Jake has put in a special DVD that I only use for torture: Twilight.*

* * *

Amethyst here! Let me make a special note that I have no problems with the Twilight series. I'm not bashing on it whatsoever. I happen to be a fan of the books more than I am of the movies. The only good thing about the movies was Taylor Lautner and his abs. Okay, let's continue.

* * *

*Another two hours later*

Erik: *is actually whimpering and shaking*

Raoul: That was just horrible! *is crying*

Me: So! Did you two learn your lesson? *narrows my eyes at them* When I say follow the rules, I mean it!

Erik and Raoul: We learned our lesson! We'll never do it again! *liars* Just untie us and cut the TV off!

*I do so, smirking the whole time*

Raoul: *rushes to Christine, still crying*

Christine: *soothes him*

Erik: *looks at me* You're a very sadistic person. Has no one told you this?

Me: Oh, they have. Oh, they most certainly have.

* * *

*giggles* A trip to the mall followed with a punishment for the two boys! Ah, what a treat. I really do hope you guys laughed as much as I did! I couldn't stop grinning as I wrote this. Really. Oh and I think this chapter was longer too! Almost 3,000 words! :D I'm so proud of myself!

Erik: Maybe sadistic wasn't the right word for you.

Amethyst: Whatever. Anyway! Please leave a review on your thoughts! You can even leave some ideas for future chapters! This may or may not be the last chapter for today so I'm sorry for that. I can only do so much. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's been awhile since my last update on this story and I apologize for that! *looks guilty*

Erik: Slacker.

Amethyst: Bite me! Now, I'm not giving up this story yet but updates may be a long time coming. Again, I'm so sorry for this. Lack of muse plus college is not fun.

Erik: Get to it, woman!

Amethyst: Call me that again and I will punjab you.

Erik: …

Amethyst: Also it seems that we got some reviews since I last posted!

Erik: Yes. You got three from a Krista H, one from a cyrusdoom, one from a guest, and another from angel'sphantom. I assume that's how she wanted to be known as, anyway.

Amethyst: Krista, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! XD I figured you were going to say that about Taylor. He DOES look pretty good, doesn't he? ;)

Erik: Oh, gag me with a spoon.

Amethyst: Cyrusdoom, thank you for your review! It only gets better from here hopefully.

Erik: Yeah, right.

Amethyst: *glares at Erik* As for guest, I should. I probably will in the next chapter if I get around to it. Thanks for point that out!

Erik: You'll prob- *notices the look on Amethyst's face* I'll shut up now.

Amethyst: Thank you. Now, angel'sphantom, those are some very good ideas! ^^ Wait til you see what happens in this chapter. I think you're going to love it.

Amethyst: Okie dokie! DISCLAIMER!

Erik: Amethyst Dagger does not own Christine, Fopster, me, or anything dealing with The Phantom of the Opera whatsoever.

* * *

*Erik is still asleep on my bed, the other two on the couch in the living room. I am currently standing over Erik with a bucket of ice cold water in my hands*

Me: Payback for waking me up with a fricking air horn. Hehehe. *dumps the bucket*

*A yelp and suddenly Erik is sitting upright, sputtering.*

Erik: W-what was that for?!

Me: Oh, you know. The morning of the horrible mall trip? Ring any bells?

Erik: O-oh. Wait, that was two weeks ago and your brother put me up to it!

Me: You're really going to play the blame game here?

Erik: I-

Me: *gets off the bed* Go grab your clothes then go to the bathroom to get dressed. Wake the other two up if they're still asleep. I'll be out in a minute.

Erik: Yes ma'am. *leaves the room*

*I get dressed, t-shirt and pants, then leave the room. I hear Raoul scream and a large thump.*

Me: *is laughing* Did you throw him out of the bed?

Erik: *is laughing as well* No! Christine kicked him out for pressing his cold feet against her!

Raoul: Christine! *pouts*

Christine: That was entirely your fault! Keep your cold feet on your side of the bed!

Me: Alright, alright. Go get dressed you two and no hanky panky business! I got something to tell you three when you're done.

*Raoul and Christine quickly go get dressed then return to Erik and I in the front room*

Erik: Alright, spill it. What do you have to tell us?

Me: Well...one of my best friends is coming to the house for the night. She's basically my sister in all but blood and we've known each other for a very long time.

Raoul: Oh great. Is she as crazy as you?

Me: Actually she can get a whole lot worse.

Raoul and Erik: WHAT?!

Christine: I'm sure she's not that bad! What's her name?

Me: Krista. Whatever you do, do not call her Kris. She doesn't like it and will beat you to a pulp if you do.

Erik: *is grinning evilly* Really?

Me: Don't even think about it.

Erik: Darn...

Raoul: Was that all you were going to say?

Me: Oh no. Because she's going to be here and I have a karaoke machine-

Erik: A what?

Christine: A what machine?

Me: Can I finish please?!

*Total silence*

Me: Thank you! Anyway, we're basically going to have a karaoke/movie/sleepover party. Karaoke is basically singing songs with just the music and lyrics. No vocals along with it. Something you two, Erik and Christine, should be accustomed to.

Christine: We get to sing?!

Erik: YES!

Raoul: That sounds fun, I guess. What kind of movie?

Erik: Are we watching m-I mean, our movie again?

Me: Only if Krista says so but I doubt it. We'll probably watch Mamma Mia or something else. Not sure yet.

Christine: Where's she going to sleep?

Raoul: When is she supposed to get here?

Me: Krista will probably sleep in my room with me. Which means- *stares at Erik*- you'll be sleeping in the guest room.

Erik: I don't want to sleep in there!

Me: Why, afraid of being alone?

Erik: ...If I said yes, what would you say?

Me: Suck it up?

Erik: *glowers at me*

Me: Oh fine! You can sleep on the floor beside my part of the bed. Happy now?

Erik: Very much so, yes.

Me: Anyway...she'll be here just after lunch. So probably around 1 or 2.

Raoul: Wait! Is she one of those phangirls who hate me?

Me: Nah. She doesn't hate you but will probably make fun of you because of your foppish tendencies.

Raoul: I'm not foppish!

Erik: *whistles* Yes, you are.

Raoul: Am not!

Christine: No, you're not, honey. *smiles*

Raoul: Thank you.

*We hear the side door open and the dogs go rushing by us, barking their heads off*

Me: Destiny, Spot! DOWN!

*My dogs go lay down with a wag of their tails as my sister, Krista, bounces into the room with her bags.*

Krista: Hey sis! What's up? *puts her bags down and gives me a hug*

Me: Yo! *hugs her back* Nothing much! Just taking care of these three. Speaking of which, remember The Phantom of the Opera movie we watched?

Krista: I loved that movie!

Erik: Ahem!

Krista: *turns to stare at the trio* No. Way. Oh, my freaking GOSH.

Me: Yeah. Meet Erik, Christine, and Fo-Raoul. *points at the three as I introduce them*

Raoul: You were about to call me Fop again!

Me: Actually, I was going to call you Fopette but yeah.

Raoul: You're mean...

Krista: O...kay. Wow! It's nice to meet you guys. *to Christine* Your voice is amazing!

Christine: *smiles* Thank you so much!

Erik: It is a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle. *takes Krista's hand to kiss it*

Me: Down, boy! *laughs, kinda jealous*

Krista: *pulls her hand back and giggles* Charmer, are we?

Erik: Is that such a bad thing?

Raoul: *coughs* For you, yes.

*Erik glares at Raoul while I just sigh*

Me: Don't start, you two. *to Krista* So, Krista, what do you want to do? I figured we woud some karaoke then watch a movie or two with snacks.

Erik: Ooh! Does that mean-?

Me: NO SODA FOR ERIK!

Erik: *sulks*

Krista: Aw, come on, Shy. Let him have at least one.

Me: Fine but I'm not responsible for any messes.

Erik: Thank you!

Raoul: We're all going to die.

Krista: Why don't we go ahead and do some karaoke but play a couple of games afterwards? Save the movie and snacks for later on after dinner?

Me: Sounds good to me. What do you three think?

Erik: Singing first? Oh yes. Though all of us need to warm up first.

Christine: Yeah! I'd love to!

Raoul: Sure, let's do that.

Me: Alright. Warm ups for five minutes then I'll hook everything up so we can start!

*Ten minutes later; everyone has warmped up and I've hooked everything we need up to the wall and tv.*

Me: *opens a case of karaoke cd's* Alright guys. I have a ton of cd's we can use. *notices Erik's excited grin* Yes, I do have a karaoke version of The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.

Erik: Woohoo!

Christine: Oh! Raoul. Do you want to sing our song with me?

Raoul: I would love to, my darling.

Me: *rolls my eyes and pretends to gag*

Erik and Krista: *snickers*

Me: As our special guest of the day; Krista, you get to go first!

Krista: Awesome! *rushes to pick a cd then puts it in the machine*

Erik, Christine, Raoul, and I: *wait patiently*

Krista: *starts singing Hero by Skillet* I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time!

*As she finishes, we all start clapping*

Me: That was awesome, sis!

Erik: Your voice is beautiful, mademoiselle!

Krista: *giggles, blushing* Thanks! Christine, do you want to go next?

Christine: If it's alright, Raoul and I will go last.

Me: I know you two want to do your duet or whatever but you should each do a song by yourself as well. Then we'll split into duets, switching around until everyone has sung with each other at least once.

Christine: Oh, okay! Then I guess I will go next. *switches places with Krista and puts her cd in, starts singing White Horse by Taylor Swift.* Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

*The song ends, leaving Christine breathless. Erik and Raoul jump to the feet, clapping the loudest.*

Erik: Mon ange, that was magnificent!

Raoul: You did great! *smiles*

Christine: Aw, thank you!

Me: They're right. You did really good!

Erik: Alright, who goes next? Shianne?

Me: Ah, hahahaha. How about Raoul?

Raoul: *ignoring Erik's groans* Sure! *Christine sits down and he moves to the machine and puts his own cd. The music begins; he begins to sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.* You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately)

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful!

*The songs ends. Raoul is preening away at Christine's tearful shouts of admiration while the others are just rolling our eyes*

Me: One Direction, really?

Krista: It could have been worse. He could have...

Me and Krista: Justin Bieber. *hisses*

Erik: That was just scary. Okay, Shianne, it's your turn to go.

Me: *sighs* Fine but you're next. Then Christine and Raoul can do their duet.

Krista: Can you and I do one? Then it'll be you and Erik?

Me: Yeah. I'm thinking of stopping there, if that's okay with you guys?

Krista, Erik, Raoul, and Christine: Yeah! That's good for us!

Me: Wait, why do I have to do a duet with-?

Erik: JUST SING!

Me: Fine! *goes to the karaoke machine and puts in a cd, the song Sally's Song by Amy Lee begins to play* I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one...

*Utter silence as the cd stops*

Me: Gee, was I that bad?

Erik, Krista, Christine, and Raoul: YOU WERE AMAZING!

Erik: Such a perfect pitch and tone! Beautiful, simply beautiful!

Krista: Yeah, I have to agree with Erik. You did good, sis!

Christine: I want to learn that song!

Me: Later, okay? Alright. *smirks at Erik* Your turn, buddy boy.

Erik: Yes, yes. *We switch places. He puts in The Phantom of the Opera Karaoke soundtrack and hits the eighth song. My eyes widen as he begins to sing* Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night!

*Once again the music ends*

Christine: Angel of Music...

Raoul: *is muttering curse words under his breath, glaring at Erik*

Krista: I am...speechless. *laughs*

Me: *surprises everyone, most of all Erik, when I stand up and kiss him deeply!*

Erik: *eyes widen in shock*

Krista: *is laughing really hard* Wow! You certainly impressed her!

Me: *breaks away, blushing* Can you blame me? *to Erik, smiling* You were amazing, Erik. I loved it.

Erik: Thank you, Shianne. *smiles and kisses me again before sitting down*

Christine: Ooh! It's Raoul's and my turn!

Me: Go ahead.

*Christine and Raoul stand up, facing each other, while I quickly go to their track*

Raoul: *singing* No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.

Christine: *singing as well* Say you'll love me every waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you.

Raoul: Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.

Christine: All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.

Raoul: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you want me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you.

Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Raoul and Christine: *sings together* Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

Christine: Say you love me...

Raoul: You know I do...

Christine and Raoul: Love me, that's all I ask of you ...  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

*They begin making out, much to our disgust*

Krista: Well then!

Erik: I think I'm going to be sick...

Me: OI! Lovebirds! If you're going to do that, go somewhere else please!

*They split apart, blushing furiously*

Christine: Sorry.

Krista: Okay, sis. It's our turn then you and Erik have your shot.

Me: You can pick the song then. *grins*

Krista: Yay! *switches cds*

Krista: *starts to sing* I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

Me: *singing* Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be  
And so I learned to depend on me

Krista and I: *both singing* I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

Me: And if, by chance, that special place

Krista: That you've been dreaming of

Krista and I: Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love!

*The trio begins clapping as Krista and I playfully bow*

Krista: Woo!

Me: Memories, eh?

Krista: You bet!

Christine: Now it's Erik's turn for a duet with you, Shianne. *smiles*

Erik: *takes Krista's place and shyly takes my hand in his*

Krista and Christine: Dawwhh!

Raoul: *pretends to gag but stops at Erik's glare*

Me: What song do you want to do, Erik?

*Erik whispers in my ear, I blush. I put The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack back on and hit play*

Me: *begins singing* In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind

Erik: *sings* Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Me: Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Erik: It's me they hear

Erik and I: *both sing* My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind

Krista, Christine, and Raoul: *sings* He's there, the Phantom of the opera  
Beware the Phantom of the opera

Erik: In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery

Me: Were both in you

Erik and I: And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind

Erik: Sing my angel of music!

Me: *starts singing the high notes, looking a little uncomfortable*

Erik: Sing, my angel.

Me: *continues singing but higher*

Erik: Sing for me!

Me: *practically screams out the last note then stumbles into Erik's arms, breathing heavily* Whoa...

Krista: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah just out of breath. Whoo. That's the first time I've sung that high!

Erik: You did really good but you didn't warm up enough for those kind of notes.

Christine: Still, she did better than I did.

Raoul: That was pretty good.

Me: Okay, I think we're done with karaoke for the night. Movies, dinner, then bed sound good?

The others: *nod* Yeah.

Me: *goes to get the DVDs* Alrighty then! Let's get to it!

* * *

Sorry guys but I had to end it here. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^

Erik: Be careful with your voice! You strained it with those notes.

Amethyst: I'm fine, you twat.

Erik: Excuse me?!

Amethyst: *ignoring Erik* Please leave us some reviews and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
